Castiel, Bound for Hell
by an-earl
Summary: 'Beat me senseless. Go on. I will never stop caring.' Poem collection from Castiel's pov. Heavily Destiel. Edit: Chapter 2 on Dean's pov- Dean Winchester, Not too clever.
1. Castiel, Bound for Hell

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation or endorsement from Supernatural or its creators.

Not all of the poems have title, lol, especially if they're super super short

* * *

 **Castiel, bound for hell.**

 **Poem collection**

The single moment

that defined my entire world

was when

I rebelled for you.

* * *

 **Ha, Ha**

Take my wings

Take my grace.

Take my life

Take my mind.

You can never take away

The fact

That I rebelled for man.

* * *

 **Send me**

The biggest mistake they ever made,

Was sending me to raise

The righteous man from perdition.

* * *

Beat me senseless

Go on.

I will never stop caring.

* * *

 **Grounded**

Only the fallen fear flying

and I fear

the span of my own wings.

* * *

 **May we never forget your memory, Amen**

When all this is over

when time has ticked on

you are dead and gone

and I still carry you

in my head.

.

Man will die

falling out of existence,

one by one.

Hundreds by hundreds

thousands by thousands,

and they are gone.

No soul in remembrance.

.

But you,

you will survive

for a hundred years,

a thousand.

Millennia onwards,

one soulless being

Will remember you.

Like yesterday.

.

Only you will endure

till the end of my time.

At the end of all time.

* * *

.

Righteous man

I hear you

and I obey.

* * *

 **The End**

I look at you, Righteous man,

And know, when all is gone,

I remain

I will look at you, your grave.

* * *

 **The End 2**

We won the wars

All of them.

Yet the outcome is the same

I still stare at your grave

Millenia on.

* * *

 **Season 10- Cure**

Run, righteous man,

Dont let me find you.

Or I will rip up the world

To try and cure you.

* * *

 **No Regrets**

You think I regret

You think I tire of you

You forget.

I rebelled for you.

* * *

.

I would fly for you,

But my wings

are stolen

* * *

 **Blood of my friends**

I would bleed myself dry

to save you once more

* * *

 **Fallen**

The fallen walks the earth

Lost.

And when he looks in your eyes,

Winchester,

Hes found.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I'm sure everyone can tell Cas is so done-fucked-up-in-love with Dean, Dean, Dean.

This was fun.

Please drop a review if you want me to write more little things like this, from anyone's point of view.

-earl


	2. Dean Winchester, Not too clever

**Ok, this is for the Guest reviewer that reviewed chapter 1. You have no idea what a self confidence booster you are. Hopefully, you'll see this some day... pm me, let me know if you do :)**

I'll also like to clarify that Dean is definitely clever! Simply, he's silly for not realising, or denying Cas's feelings, and his own feelings for him.

.

* * *

 **Dean Winchester, Not too clever**

* * *

Righteous man.

Me?

Ha, ha.

Well the jokes on you,

Angel

Because that's hilarity.

* * *

 **Don't bother**

Stop it

Dont look at me

like I'm everything.

I'm nothing

* * *

 **I've only bitched to you.**

I've never prayed to God

I won't ever beg to him.

But you?

Oh hell

I've lost count.

* * *

 **False Condolences**

I've condemned myself to hell

But when I look at you,

you promise me heaven.

* * *

 **Sin sin sin, I am a sin.**

Sinning is like breathing

I've never not sinned a day in my life

So I'm hell-bound

Alright.

Fair.

But when I go

I'm not dragging you

down with me

Not again.

* * *

 **Fault**

It would have been fairer

Would it not.

If you'd have left me

to rot in hell.

.

Where would you be now?

A seraph

with wings.

A pedestal

in heaven waiting.

A legion

at your command.

.

And yet

you chose me.

Me.

* * *

 **Anything**

Beat me, then

Make me bleed.

That's nothing.

I'd peel my skin for you

If you needed.

You only have to ask.

* * *

 **Don't you dare die before me.**

Havn't we wrecked enough

havoc on earth

In Heaven

Below Hell.

.

For once, let's not challenge

the natural order of things

Yeah?

.

I will die.

Then you will die.

In that order

Centuries apart.

* * *

 **I'm not wrong**

Turn off your radio.

Switch off your grace.

Don't listen to them.

They're wrong about you.

So wrong,

So wrong,

It would make me laugh

If it didn't make you cry.

* * *

 **What beauty looks like**

There's an ocean in your eyes

Or is it

the sky?

I can't decide.

* * *

 **Don't fret**

You've fallen

You've fallen

Fallen so far

But don't worry.

At least,

you cannot fall

lower

than

me.

* * *

 **I had it coming**

One day,

I'll burn my eyes out

Because,

You flared your light

And I couldn't resist

looking away.

* * *

 **White light.**

I said I didn't belive in miracles

Or magic

But that was before I met my first saviour.

I owe my life

to piece of white light.

And oh—how good it feels

to be wrong.

* * *

 **Try me.**

They call it Purgatory

the land of abominations

the place of no salvation.

And I tore it all up

looking for one angel.

What makes you think

I won't do it again?

On earth?

In heaven?

* * *

Bonus Cas Poem:

 **Broken in the right way.**

The angel Castiel

Stood on the wall

The angel Castiel

had a great fall.

And all of God's angels

And all of Hell's demons

couldn't drag Castiel,

back to heaven again.

* * *

Alright! I hope that was enjoyable. Again, thanks to chapter1 Guest reviewer and '221Bagels'

Please review if you found it ok so far, and let me know if you prefer more Cas or Dean!

-earl


	3. Castiel, The one who fell

Disclaimer: This fan work is not in any way affiliated with the Supernatural franchise. Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Castiel, The One Who Fell.**

.

He turned upon his back

to gaze upon the empty void,

in which once, his wings

had completed him.

* * *

 **Wonder.**

Your soul

I see;

It's so bright,

so bright,

beautiful.

Unlike any other

being on earth.

No one more

wonderful

has graced my sight.

.

* * *

 **No Regrets.**

Is it worth it?

You ask me,

a long time after you'd begged me to fall.

Falling?

Yes.

Worth everything

.

* * *

Castiel's true form.

 **Beauty, and also, a Beast**

All the wars I've won,

the crusades I've waged;

All the battalions I've led,

the orders I've obeyed.

The rivers of blood i've shed,

the many enemies I've smote.

A warrior with a halo,

A soldier wielding grace.

Wars holy, and battles bloody;

My white light blinding, my six wings unfurling,

My voice shrill and my many-eyes flaming.

.

* * *

 **They named me Castiel**

I am

a celestial being,

they call me

divinity.

I am

a colossus,

commander of garrisons.

And I am

a servant of heaven,

The angel of Thursday.

.

But now

I've blue pools for eyes;

A pair of shadows for wings,

Two arms,

Two legs,

A tie—it's quite quaint.

This intricately woven fabric, you call

a trench coat

These five-fingered hands

you prove

are more suited for healing.

.

I am

a meteorite shower

stowed in

a glass jar.

I am

a lightning bug

caught in a blowing bubble.

.

They call me Castiel

The angel that fell.

And I am

your friend

And you call me

Cas.

I am.

* * *

 **Say it to my face.**

Rebelling

was heresy

And I am

a fallen.

Go on,

you can say it.

I am a heretic.

.

* * *

 **The Great Fall.**

When heaven closed it's doors,

when the angels fell,

they were cast out;

banished from so-called paradise.

Entire garrisons fell from the skies

in their throngs;

their wings burning from the fall,

their eyes blinded from the world inverted;

bodies bruised from the impact,

graces scattered without vessels.

But it was not like this

When I fell.

.

Falling, for me,

was a quaintly furnished, warehouse-enclosed room.

With high renaissance art, walls adorned with gold;

and an ornamental glass platter,

filled with cheese hamburgers.

Falling, was laying eyes at my superior's feet,

answering 'yes' to orders

for the very last time.

Falling, was apologising to the righteous man,

asking forgiveness for the faults

in my obedience.

.

Falling, was watching him beg,

turning away only to be pulled back

by his sincerity;

questioning and doubting, everything.

Falling was being punched in the face,

literally,

being called a poor, stupid, son-of-a-bitch;

that I should shove my condolences

up my lily-livered ass.

.

And righteous man,

did they know;

did you know;

that every word you said to me,

every insult,

every utterance,

every plead,

Was making me fall, fall, fall.

Every time I looked into your eyes,

I was treasonous.

.

Irrevocable.

Irredeemable.

.

And then,

Falling was silencing you against a wall,

severing my flesh and drawing my blood,

finally banishing my masters, rebelling against heaven.

.

Elation.

Exasperation.

.

Falling, was pushing you away,

granting you your one shot;

 _The archangel,_

 _I'll hold him off._

 _I'll hold them all off._

 _Go._

 _._

Falling, was having the prophet

lay his hand on my shoulder,

reassuring my decision.

My free will.

Falling, was the brightest light,

I'd ever seen

amid heaven.

.

One endless, unbroken, white.

.

I fell.

Like that.

.

* * *

 **Morose.**

Dean Winchester

is dead.

Pain unbearable.

Grief unconsolable.

Anger uncontrollable.

Hate insatiable.

No one taught me to cry,

but look,

I've learnt how.

No one taught me to mourn,

but look,

I do nothing else.

Dean Winchester is dead.

So what point is there

to Castiel?

* * *

 **The Mark of Cain; All our Bane.**

The mark of Cain

look what its done to you.

Tell me, does it give you pain?

Because it does for me.

You will be slain by it

sooner or later;

and so

will I.

.

* * *

 **Angel of the man**

Where do my allegiances lie?

They ask.

To whom

have I made my pledge?

Because my loyalties have changed

they know.

Who commands me now?

Not brethren ,

Not superiors;

Not heaven,

Not hell

No, my fealty has been paid for

the moment you called me

'friend. '

My loyalty has been taken

the moment you prayed to me

as 'family'

Who am I?

Angel of the Lord no more.

Righteous man

I hear you

and I always come when you call.

* * *

 **Don't Go.**

Humanity is fleeting

and oh

so are you.

It was only yesterday for me

When you stabbed me in my chest

and I rebelled for you.

.

You're dying

you're dying

Right in front of me.

Years have past,

but it's only been minutes for me.

Time is cruel;

Dean Winchester you'll grow old

and disappear

and how I only wish

I could disappear

with you.

.

* * *

 **Angel No More.**

My six wings

are down to two.

The shadows reaching shorter and shorter

day by day.

My feathers are scattered,

the bones are baring

and they're almost stripped bare,

dragging on the floor.

There's a weight that's getting lighter,

I can't fly anymore;

I can hardly come when you call.

Condolences, I'm late again.

Soon, you'll be wondering

why I don't answer.

Sorry, I can't.

.

* * *

 **White light.**

Every time my vessel is ruptured,

punctured,

broken,

breached;

a white light cascades,

and you need to shield your eyes from me.

 _Cas, you're hurt._

No.

I'm _leaking._

 _Cas_ is the white light.

The white light is _me._

And I'm bursting at the seams;

trying not to drip out of a layer of cells.

Making sure my voice doesn't revert to that shrill scream,

Working to writhe inwards back in my confines.

Sorry, my body ripped,

and I'm flooding out.

I'm an entity.

* * *

Thank you for reading! This is my longest set.

Forever exasperated that Castiel fell from heaven for a certain Winchester. Ah.

What do you think? Reviews give life. Any prompts?

-earl.


End file.
